Obsession
by Jalex Fan
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS. Alex gets obsessed with Justin and starts doing naughty things to get his attention, which freaks him out. Jalex.
1. Obsession

**A/N**: Finally, a new Jalex story! This is my first M rated story. The idea for this story came to me, while I was listening to the song _Obsession_ by _Animotion._

* * *

Wizards of Waverly Place

**Obsession**

**Chapter 1: Obsession**

What's an obsession? Well, an obsession is an unhealthy and compulsive preoccupation with something or someone. Everybody gets an obsession, even Alex. Except Alex's obsession is her brother, Justin. What will he do? It all began on a Saturday afternoon in the Russo household...

"It must be here somewhere," Justin said to himself, as he crawled around on the floor of the Lair. He was looking for the heart necklace that Mason gave to Alex.

Alex had lost it a few days ago. Even though Alex didn't ask him to look for it, he made it his mission. She had lost Mason a month and a half ago. Justin didn't like Mason that much, but he did love his sister. He didn't want Alex to lose the one thing she had to remember Mason by.

Justin stuck his hand under the couch in the Lair and felt something. "Yeah, I finally found it," exclaimed Justin as he pulled the necklace from under the couch. Other than some dust, it was completely fine.

"I think Alex is in the loft." said Justin while looking at the necklace. With that, Justin left the Lair to go find Alex.

When Justin reached the loft he found Alex, just as he guessed. She was at the counter with a sandwich in one hand and a coke in the other.

He walked up to her and said, "Hey Alex, I found it." She looked up toward Justin with a mouthful of sandwich and said nonchalantly, "Found what?"

"I found your heart necklace, and learn to chew," replied Justin trying not to sound annoyed. She had been complaining that she had lost her damn necklace. He found it without her asking him and that's what she says; he has the right to be annoyed.

"Oh that, yeah. Where did you find it? I've been looking for it for days," asked Alex.

"I know. That's why I went searching for it. Anyway, I found it under the couch in the Lair," Justin explained.

"I don't remember leaving it there. At least he still found it," Alex whispered to herself.

"What?" asked Justin.

"Nothing. Thanks for finding it," said Alex sincerely.

Justin was surprised by Alex's appreciation. "You're welcome."

"Put it on me," she said

"Why me? Why don't you put it on yourself? You have two not broken arms."

"Well, because my hands are full," she replied showing Justin her sandwich and coke.

"You could put them on the counter, then your hands would be free."

"I could do that, but I'd have to put it on a plate. Clean my hands of the extra crumbs from the sandwich-,"

"Okay, okay, I'll put it on you," said Justin, giving in. Alex smirked.

He got closer to her and put the necklace around her neck and he lifted up her hair from the back. He then stepped back.

Then something started to happen with the necklace...it began to glow.

"Why is it glowing?" Justin asked nervously.

Alex looked down at the necklace and said, "Mason said that if it glows, it means that the person wearing it is in love with the person that put it on them." She then looked back up at Justin.

"I know that. What I meant is, why did it begin to glow after I put it on you? It's not like you're in love with me, because that'd be crazy." Justin finished nervously.

Alex walked up to him and whispered in his ear seductively, "Well then, I must be crazy, because I am in love with you."

"WHAT!" yelled Justin as he stepped far back from Alex. "You can't, I'm your brother," said Justin with eyes wide open. "That'd be incest, which is ILLEGAL," he finished, emphazing illegal.

"Whatever. For me, laws are more like guidelines. You can follow them or you can choose to ignore them. Like me. Anyways, the only way to live is without rules or laws. You can learn a lot from The Joker." She walked toward Justin as she was saying that. She had a come-hither look all the while.

_That's a pretty anarchistic point of view. She's watched The Dark Knight too many times_, thought Justin to himself. As Alex was getting closer to him, he was walking backwards. Then he hit something, it was the corner between the door and the bookshelf. He was trapped.

Alex stopped in front of Justin, looking at him. Justin stared at the glowing necklace, around her neck.

***Warning: Mature Content Ahead***

"Do you like what you see?" asked Alex, pressing her breasts together, accentuating her cleavage.

"I was staring at the necklace, not your bre-," Justin starting explaining, but was interruted.

"Yeah, my ass you were. I bet you like that too. If you want to touch them, all you have to do is ask. They're really soft," said Alex with seduction in her voice.

"Damn, you're so fucking hot!" Alex said, as she ran her hands from his chest to his abs. Justin was too shocked by what was happening to do anything. "That's why I love you. Also, because you're so smart."

"I-I thought you loved Mason?" asked Justin.

"That werewolf guy. Hell no!" she replied.

Justin was now curious. "Then why did you date him?"

"To try and make you jealous. Duh. But, obviously it didn't work. There was one problem with Mason." she said.

"What was that?" he asked.

"He wasn't you." She then pressed her body to Justin's, making sure her breasts were pressed against his chest. "I want you sooo badly, Justin," Alex moaned.

She ran her hands lower, near his nether regions. After a few seconds she felt something hard poking her. "Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?"

Alex and Justin both looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. "It's not because of you, if that's what you're thinking. I was thinking of something else. I was thinking of-" Justin tried to find the door knob with his hand. "the Channel 9 weather lady."

_What the hell is wrong with her? It's like she's obsessed with me or something._ Justin thought. _And what the hell is wrong with me, too?_

Alex was leaning in toward Justin, with lips puckered, obviously about to kiss him. He found the door knob and opened the door. "You need some SERIOUS help, Alex," Justin told her as he slid towards the open door and left the loft.

She stood there for a few seconds, trying to understand what just happened and said, "Damn! I thought that would work. I even went to the trouble of "losing" this heart necklace." said Alex looking at it. "Maybe I came on too strong. I'm not giving up. He IS going to be mine, one way or another. I should stop talking to myself."

Alex went to the counter, grabbed her sandwich and coke. She went back to her room to think of more plans to get Justin all for herself.

© 2010 Jalex Fan

© WoWP, Disney

* * *

**A/N:** This is going to be a chaptered fic. Review. Since so many people have asked me to continue "Spin the Bottle" I've decided to do so. I don't know what to write for a second chapter, so I would like to hear your ideas of what you would like to see in the second chapter. Put your ideas at the end of your review. Thanks : - )


	2. The Notebook

**A/N: Here it is, chapter two. It's been, Holy Crap! Almost two months since I uploaded this story, sorry about that guys. It took me so long because my internet was down and maybe because of some laziness on my part : -) One more thing, before going into the story. Like I stated in the last chapter, I've decided to continue _Spin The Bottle. _There's just one problem; I don't know what to write for the second chapter, other than it's going to start with them continuing what they started in the living room. If you guys have any ideas, leave them in your review or you could PM me. I'm gonna stop right here before this author's note gets any longer. May the Force be with you. (That was random) Enjoy!**

* * *

Wizards of Waverly Place

**Obsession**

**Chapter 2: The Notebook**

It's been three weeks since the whole necklace incident. Alex hasn't tried anything with Justin. So far. But, he knows she's planning something. But what?

Justin gets nervous everytime Alex enters a room where he is in. Mostly, because he doesn't know what she's going to try next. Everytime she passes by Justin, she either winks at him, blows him a kiss, or she mouths 'I Love You' towards him. He tries to ignore them, but it's pretty hard to ignore something like that. Especially, coming from Alex.

Justin was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and eating potato chips. The loft was empty except for Justin and Alex. Jerry and Theresa went to a couples retreat. Max was going to spend the weekend over at Alfred's house. Justin decided to stay down in the living room and away from Alex. Everytime she intentionally flirts with him, his body always reacts to her. Usually in the nether regions. But, he still doesn't feel so safe because he knows that she's going to try something. He knows this because she implied it the previous day.

Justin leaned forward to get the remote from the coffee table to change the channel. He grabbed it, but it slipped out of his hands - from how greasy his fingers were - and fell on the floor.

He put the bag of potato chips on the table and leaned down to pick up the remote. As he was picking up the remote he noticed something sticking out from under the table. He pulled it out and saw that it was a black notebook.

"Who dropped this?" Justin wondered as he sat back up.

He tossed the remote to his left and it landed on the other side of the couch and he opened the notebook. He read the first page, "I should have known." The page read, **_Property of Alex Russo_**. He wanted to just drop the book and get back to watching the History Channel, but curiosity got the better of him. "I'm going to regret this, I just know it," he said to himself.

He turned to the next page and got a bit shocked at what he saw. His name was written all over the page. It was written in different sizes, colors, fonts, and were overlapping. He turned the page and it was the same story. He kept turning page after page, only to find his name written multiple times.

By this time he was standing up with his eyes wide open. "This is majorly creepy." When he reached the middle of the book, his name stopped appearing. Instead it had a drawing of him and Alex apparently making out. A couple of the drawings were like this at first. They then starting getting a bit more graphic. Sexually graphic. It had him and Alex in different sexual positions and her doing various sexual acts on him. Most of them a guy's dream.

One of them caught his attention, he didn't know why. In the drawing Alex was au naturel (for those that don't know, that means naked) and Justin was fondling her breasts. Also, she was yelling out in pleasure. He noticed that she took some liberties in drawing herself. **_*CoughBiggerRackCough*_**

"What do you got there?"

Justin jumped up a bit. He fumbled with the notebook, so it wouldn't fall. He turned around and saw Alex standing behind the couch, with her hands behind her back looking all **_"innocent"_**. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform. Justin noticed that she modified it a bit. She cut the blouse from the skirt, so it would expose her midriff. She also had her hair in pigtails. Since she was behind the couch he couldn't see her lower body. She also cut out a triangle in the blouse so her cleavage would be exposed. She sure liked showing it. He saw that she was also wearing a pin with his picture on it, from the time he was running for class president.

"So you found my **_"lost"_** notebook," Alex said putting airquotes.

"What? You wanted me to find it?" asked Justin.

"Um, duh. It's part of my plan, idiot."

"Alex! What if I didn't find it! What if someone else found it, like, I don't know Mom and Dad! Or even Max! They would see all of these drawings!" He held up the book to her while flipping through the pages. Justin didn't know whether he said that because he didn't want her to get in trouble. Okay, Alex might have a creepy obsession with him, but he still cares about her. Or maybe it's because **_HE_** doesn't what to get in trouble. If his parents discovered the notebook first and saw the images etched on its pages, they might think that he was involved with Alex. According to the images, they might think they were sexually involved with eachother. It was pretty selfish of him actually.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Alex told him. She turned around 180 and hopped her fine ass onto the backrest of the couch. She then lifted her sexy legs and turned around back toward Justin. She stood up on the couch with her hands on her hips and stared down at him. He couldn't help but to notice that her cheerleading skirt was shorter and tighter than he remembered it.

She saw that he was staring at her short skirt. "Do you like my outfit? I look pretty sexy, don't you think. I put this on especially for you, since I know how much you love those cheerleading sluts at school. If you want it off of me, don't be afraid to ask." She gave him a flirtatious wink as she finished. Justin, for some reason blushed at that. "What was I talking about; oh yeah the notebook."

"If they did find it, which I doubt it, they wouldn't see anything except for my name on the first page. That would probably scare them from going any further. Just in case, I put a spell on that notebook, so that only me and you could see the contents. And to make sure you found it, I put another spell on it. Everytime you were by yourself - whether you were on your bed doing lame ass homework, taking a bath, or even if you were sitting on the crapper - it would appear near you." Alex explained.

"But, why me? Why did you want me to find it?" Justin asked her, while trying not stare at her sexy legs.

Alex walked forward a bit and hopped off of the couch. "What part of **_I'm in love with you_** didn't you understand." She started walking toward Justin. He streched out the book in front of him to keep her a good distance away. As he was walking backwards he bumped on the coffee table and almost fell over it. He turned to his left, while not removing his eyes from Alex. Alex yanked the book out his hands and tossed it to her right, it went right over the couch. He kept walking backwards until he fell onto the loveseat, that he forgot was behind him.

Alex just stood in front of him, with her arms crossed over her chest. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking serious and continued to talk, "I want you to fall in love with me too. For some strange reason I want you. **_You,_** **_Dorkcules, Dork Vader, Count Dorkcula, Dork of the Rings, Geekosaurus rex_**. I know I could and probably would use magic or a love potion to make you fall in love with me, but I want your real love. Not your magic induced love," she told him truthfully.

Justin could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness in her face as she said that, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Alex, I love you, but I'm not **_IN_** love with you," he told her.

Suddenly, she climbed on the loveseat and stood over Justin. She then lowered herself on Justin and started straddling him. "Why aren't you in love with me too" asked Alex. "Aren't I hot enough for you? That can't be it, I'm super hot. Is it because my breasts aren't that big? If it is I can use magic to make them bigger. Just tell me what size you would want them. I know, it's because I'm not that smart. **_OH MY GOD,_** please tell me you're not gay! Because, only a queer wouldn't want me!"

When Alex finished she could feel his hard cock on her pantie covered pussy. She loved the feeling. _Only if I could feel him inside of me,_ Alex thought. "If you're not in love with me, then how do you explain this," Alex said as she reached down with her right hand and grabbed onto his wang. "Whoa! Justin, you're larger than I imagined. Lucky me." She gave him an evil, but sexy grin.

_Shit, not again,_ Justin thought. "I already told you, I'm thinking of the Channel 9 weather lady!"

"Looks like someone also has a little obsession." She teased him.

"Let go of me and get the hell off of me, Alex!" Justin demanded. Strange thing was that he wasn't struggling or even trying to.

"Um, let me see. No," she replied. With her free left hand she started to unbuckle his jeans. Justin realized it was time for him to act. She then felt Justin's hands on her waist. _So, he's finally giving in. I wonder if he'll let me enact my fantasies from my notebook? _she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted and was pushed onto the floor.

"What the hell Justin! That hurt you dumbass!" Alex stated while rubbing her hot ass. _Who knew he was that strong._ She got even more turned on by him. _We could even fuck standing up. He's sure strong enough. Damn, I'm such a slut! Thinking about nothing other than sex._

"I told you to get off of me, didn't I," Justin said as he stood up from the loveseat, buckling up his jeans. _Fuck, and I thought he had finally giving into me. I thought he was going to fulfill my perverted sexual desires._

He turned to his left and walked around the orange couch, heading to the spiral staircase to go up to his room. Alex watched him and realized where he was heading to. _He's not leaving here that easy._ Alex quickly stood up from the floor and ran up onto the couch cushions and jumped over the backrest tackling Justin onto the floor.

"What the fuck, Alex!" Justin yelled. Alex was once again on top of him. He still had his boner. She grabbed him by the shoulders and had him pinned. Justin tried to struggle, but she proved to be stronger. It was probably adrenaline or something.

She leaned her face down closer to Justin's own. "Let me warn you about something. I'm not going to stop with my attempts, until you finally fall for me. You **_ARE_** eventually going to fall in love with me, I can promise you that. I always get what I want." She was beginning to scare Justin now. "Since I have you here, I might as well do this." She lowered her lips to his and kissed him. She managed to stick her tongue into his mouth, exploring it, mostly playing with his tongue. He tried to pull away, but to no avail.

After she was finished kissing him, she stood up and walked over him. She made sure that he would look up her skirt and see her crimson panties; his favorite color. She saw the notebook on the floor and picked it up. "Thanks for the kiss. Love you babe!" She turned around and looked down at him, blowing him a kiss. She then went up the stairs to her room, as if nothing had happened, leaving Justin on the floor stunned at what just happened. He stayed there for a few moments, looking almost traumatized by the ordeal.

Justin finally stood up and wiped his lips of her cherry lip-gloss. But he couldn't get the flavor out of his mouth. "If I thought I had to watch my back before. Now I have to even more, especially with a **_horny, obsessed, brunette_** running around."

© 2010 Jalex Fan  
© WOWP Disney

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope this chapter satisfied your incestuous appetites. The next chapter will be called _"Welcome To The Pleasuredome"_ and it will be uploaded...I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm going to write. I only have the basic premise which is, *SPOILER ALERT* _Alex is going to trap Justin in his room with her, which she calls _The Pleasuredome_, and will attempt to seduce him._ Again, if you have any ideas or you would like to see something in the chapter, leave in your review or PM me. Keep in mind, I want to make it kinky. Speaking of reviews, would it freaking kill some of you to review. I want to know what you people think of the story. Thank you guys who have reviewed. Until our next encounter, stay safe.**


End file.
